Ryou Bakura : Mad Scientist
by sway-babysway
Summary: Ryou is an inventive young scientist focused on mixing the DNA of animals with the DNA of humans. One Halloween night he spies someone new that he could use. Oneshot.


**A/N omg I haven't updated anything here in so long, I _promise_ I will have Revival done soon and then maybe Til Crimson Falls. BUT I do have a whole litter of plot bunnies sitting around. One which will be turned into a fourshot (lol yes, fourshot) soon but I won't dwell on that. For now have this strange oneshot I wrote about Ryou being some creep whilst listening to Panic! At the Disco's 'This is Halloween' on repeat. x**

* * *

><p>Laughter and screams filled the streets, a cold eerie feeling fell over the town. All kids carrying some sort of bag filled with candy and whatever junk they'd been handed. Halloween, the one time of year a certain group of mild mutated misfits could venture out without fear. Ryou Bakura stood in the shadows, engulfed by their darkness and watching one little boy in particular,<p>

"See something you like?" a voice joked above him, Marik, using his cat claws to hang onto the tree branch in which he and Mariku nestled.

"Silence. And get out of that tree, you're a cat so get down." Ryou received nothing short of a hateful hiss in reply as Marik slinked down the tree trunk and immediately found amusement in a small rat.

"Master, if I may query your actions just this once," Ryou rolled his eyes and turned to look at Mariku who say resting his back upon the thickness of the tree's trunk, legs sprawled onto the nearest branch and his bright gold wings cascading down past him, "Is there a reason you are here?" Mariku didn't look at him as he spoke, gaze too fixated upon the amusing sight of Marik attempting to chase the small rat, his tail swishing up and down high into the air and going frazzled everytime a pounce crash landed him face first into the earth below him.

"That boy, he will be of use to me,"

"Not again," Ryou wasn't given a chance to explain his motives as Bakura decided to finally join him, Ryou still couldn't understand how he found someone who shared his surname but it was their first name. "What will he be?" Ryou kept his eyes straight ahead observing the small boy. He was around the age of eight dressed as some sort of Ancient Egyptian thief king, a red robe and small skirt clothing his body. Plastic gold coloured jewellery adorned his arms, the air had striked Ryou as strange though. Two little features made the young child stand out from the rest, grey spiked hair which was natural, no inhuman gloss or hay like appearance to it, the other feature was that of a scar below the boys right eye. He was the perfect choice for Ryou's next 'recruit'.

"A snake," he finally replied to Bakura as he spotted the child sneakily take candy from the bags and baskets of several other children. "He slithers and slinks in the shadows like a snake in order to snatch his prey he snaps just like they do." Unlike Marik and Mariku, Bakura hadn't been on of Ryou's gene crossing experiments. Marik was the first, mixing his genes with that of a black cat (yes black, Ryou was always highly into occult and he seemed that a black cat would just top everything off). He developed a tail as one would expect, his ears grew pointed and teeth sharper, surprisingly his pupils remained the same shape however they fuctioned just like that of a cat (at the moment he thought this Marik had successfully sliced the rat in half with his claws). Ryou often question how much of Marik was still human, the boy appearing more and more cat like in terms of his instincts and actions. Mariku came next, mixed with an eagle; it seemed to fit Mariku for reasons Ryou could never explain. Thankfully he didn't develop a beak, he grew wings as previously stated; the glowing gold continuing to make it hard for them to hide. His nails hard grow to resemble talons and that's where the changes stopped; Ryou guess it was because be used less eagle DNA that he'd use cat DNA with Marik. Ryou couldn't bring himself to do anything to Bakura, they'd met one night outside Ryou's apartment after he'd tried one of his outlandish experiments. Bakura had queried him as to why the young man seemed so distressed and he became intrigued with Ryou's mindset, the two became somewhat of a team afterwards.

"So who's going to get him? It _is_ Halloween after all, I suppose either Mariku or Marik could,"

"Marik." the cat boy came to Ryou's side at the call of his name, "He seems the most costume like so therefore him,"

"He'll tear the little shit to shreds," Mariku added dryly earning a scowl from his 'Master'. Ryou crouched down so he was face to face with Marik,

"Marik, listen to me, get the boy to follow you. If I find one scratch on him then you _will_ be punished," he kept his gaze locked with the cat's as he spoke,

"But Master, Marik get noticed by children." A groan came from Mariku in the trees as a third party response,

"Marik; first off _stop_ talking in third person, and secondly it's Halloween. People will think you're wearing a costume," his voice was layered with bitterness, he had never been as fond of his brother after Ryou tampered with the boy's DNA turning him into something more feline than human. The cat boy's gaze shifted between that of his brother's and his master's,

"Marik mustn't harm the boy," Ryou nodded at Marik's words,

"Now run along-" Ryou began only to get cut off by Mariku,

"Yes, disregard even more of your humanity to go drag in another poor victim," Marik hissed at his brother's words shooting him a deadly glare before heading off in search of Ryou's chosen guinea pig.

"If you don't shut up soon I will pluck each feather from those wings and then tear the bones from your spine." Ryou threatened, Mariku chuckled not bothered to retort. Ryou headed off to wait for Marik, Bakura looked up at Mariku with an interested smile,

"You truly hate him don't you?"

"Of course, that's not my brother anymore. He's destroyed him, he very well could have destroyed me too, and now he's planning to do it yet again to some poor unsuspecting child _on Halloween_." A small moth fluttered past him and he snatched it within his sharpened nails, killing it instantly.

"There's nothing you can do about it Mariku, I've known Ryou longer than you, wait... No, I haven't. But I know him on a deeper level than you. He _won't_ let you ruin this." Bakura words were made of nothing but the truth and Mariku was aware of that. But inwardly he swore to any god he could think of that he wouldn't let Ryou destroy another life like that of Marik's.

He was awoken by the sounds of an unlocked door followed by muffled whimpers and eventually a throaty scream. They'd returned, with the boy, and he was now doomed. A fierce scratching began at his door and he sighed,

"Patience Marik," he whined as the door swung ajar. The cat slinked in and immediately sought refuge under his brother's bed.

"Master proud of Marik, Marik got the boy and held him still as Mater gave him injection." Marik hissed from underneath his brother under the assumption that he would have cared.

"That's nice, you've ruined some child's life and now your lion tamer friend is proud of you. Shut up and sleep Marik." he replies flippantly, rolling over he peered out the window to see the sun close to rising. "Marik... Stay put." The request was pointless, Marik only obeyed Ryou and no one else. Slowly he crept down the hall to where the boy would be lying, soft whimpers behind the door confirmed his suspicions. Carefully he pushed it open and went inside, "H-Hey, you okay?" the boy's eyes shot up to look at his, pupils wide and irises filled with fear pure and raw. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm actually planning to help you. He's done it to me as well," he let his wings spread out to emphasize his statement, "My brother was the one that held you down. I would apologise for him but he's barely my brother anymore. What's your name?"

"T-Tou-Touzoku," the child choked out, sitting up so they were looking almost eye to eye.

"Did Ryou do that?" Mariku gestured to the scar that marred the boy - Touzoku's face,

"N-No... My father did. Before he left us, but now it'll just be my mother and my sister b-because I'm here..." Mariku sighed unsure of how else he could possibly respond.

"I'll get you out of here. I promise, but you'll have to stay at least two or three days for the injection to stop reacting with your DNA." the boy grey haired boy nodded understandingly and suddenly flung his arms around Mariku.

"Th-Thank you Mister... Mister..."

"Mariku." He whispered brushing the boy's hair with his sharpened talon nails. He would save Touzoku, an himself at the same time.


End file.
